


Are We Too Young For This?

by AutumnMelon



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Wilbur Soot, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Baker Wilbur Soot, Child Neglect, Gen, Head canon that he helped at Niki's bakery, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Phil Watson Tries (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Tags May Change, Wilbur Soot-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnMelon/pseuds/AutumnMelon
Summary: Philza left with Techno to go on adventures, leaving a ten-year-old Wilbur to take care of his younger brother, Tommy, by himself. Five years later, Wilbur snaps at Phil for leaving him to raise a child so young.Title from 'Softcore' by The Neighbourhood.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 375





	Are We Too Young For This?

**Author's Note:**

> I really sped-wrote this.
> 
> ALSO! Excuse any mistakes with the format on this one!! I'm posting this on phone since I do not have my laptop as of posting this.

Today is one of those day that Phil and Techno are back from one of their adventures.

It honestly made Wilbur mad. Phil left him, left them for Techno. _Of course, Wilbur gets that he doesn't have the strength to explore the unknown but that doesn't mean Phil can run off with his oldest, who indeed, does have the strength._ Tommy was still just a kid, not even a year old once the adventures started picking up, leaving Wilbur, at only age ten (10) to take care of his baby brother.

They'd only came back once before this time. When Tommy was three. But they left sooner than later, getting back on the road not even two (2) days later.

Phil said they will be staying for at least a week this time, which honestly, made Wilbur pissed. Who was he to even come back in the first place! Either him and Techno stay for years or never come back again.

Phil reached a hand over to ruffle his hair, but he not-so-discreetly moved to avoid it. Instead reaching for the stairs, “I should wake Tommy up,” Wilbur called out, not caring enough to look behind him.

The kid was five (5) now, his room no longer fit for him, so he slept with Wilbur. Tommy's room was fit for a baby, not a toddler. With Phil not there, Wilbur couldn't change it--never mind build a new one. And having only enough money for the houses’ necessities (Phil sent him money each month, at lease he cared enough to do that.)

Wilbur's room was peaceful, in his opinion. Tommy seemed to like it too. Grey bed sheets, shelves with books, music or not, and two guitars on stands. One acoustic, the other electric.

“Wake up, bud.” Wilbur said as he gently shook the boy from his slumber. The blonde’s face was pressed into the pillow he used, his own blue blanket draped over him nicely, curtesy of Wilbur. Tommy’s eyes opened, and he whined about the light from the window before closing them again. Wilbur chuckled lightly, “Come on, we can bake something for breakfast.”

Tommy jumped up at that, he is always excited when Wilbur decided to bake. It was Wilbur’s stress reliever, but they had fun doing it together. Wilbur smiled, “C’ere,” And Tommy ran into his legs, his blanket now thrown on the floor. He’ll pick it up later.

The trip to the kitchen was easy. Tommy gripped onto his pants as Wilbur walked, so he had to go slow for the sleepy boy to keep up. The older boy chuckled, almost forgetting the people in the other room. Almost.

Before the living room came into view, Wilbur leaned down to whisper something to Tommy. “Phil and Techno are here,” Then, “Do you wanna talk to them?” A shake of the head. “Okay, let's go to the kitchen.” Wilbur grabbed his brother’s hand and lead him into the kitchen. Or at least tried. They had to go through the living room.

“Hey Tommy,” Phil gave a wave from where he sat on the couch, ‘I'm tired and knowing you; my room is probably untouched.’ He spoke. Wilbur wanted to scoff at the words, like he knew him. But Wil didn’t let himself get angry, just upset, because his room was untouched—but really, whose fault is that? Techno barely looked up from where he wrote in his journal log.

Wilbur tugged Tommy a bit closer to him and continued walking, Tommy only mumbling a slight, “Hi,” Before they disappeared into the kitchen.

Tommy sat on his usual seat on the counter (he didn't like being left out of the ‘events’ that went on it the kitchen, so Wil always lifted him up.) while Wilbur got his bowl and ingredients. He decided they were making bread.

It was simple, a routine that could be fallen into easily, and had been many times. Wilbur got and put in ingredients while Tommy stirred it with a wooden spoon until his arms got tired. Only little comments here and there, sometimes Wilbur just explaining what they were making.

But now it was interrupted and ruined by someone else there.

Phil stood in the doorway, and Wilbur just glanced at him. “How’ve you two been? It's been a while since I've saw you and Tommy.

“Yeah, it sure has.” The words bitterly left Wilbur’s mouth. “We’ve been great,” He got the storage bucket filled with flour from the cabinet and put it on the counter. Before going back for the sugar.

The older man didn't seem to notice his bitterness—or just ignored it. “That's good. Met anyone else, or have you been cooped up in here for two years?”

“Tommy met a boy his age,” Tommy’s eyes brightened at the mention of his friend. “But his family left a while ago.” The cyan eyes darkened. Wilbur felt bad, those two had really hit it off. But the boy had a strained relationship with his family, which lead to miscommunication, and to them leaving. Just as quickly as they came. Tommy refused to leave him and the boy’s “meet-up spot” out in the field for a week.

Phil hummed as he took a step forward. “Such a shame.” He said sympathetically and Wilbur wanted to hit him over the head with the bowl, hard. “You didn’t meet anyone, Wil?”

Wilbur cracked an egg too harshly, causing eggshell to get into the bowl. He was beginning to get angry. “No,” The brunette rinsed his fingers under the tap to wet them as he replied. “Since _I_ was too busy raising Tommy.”

He attempted to get the eggshell out from the bowl that consisted of just two eggs. A ‘wet bowl’ as Tommy called it. It was just wet ingredients. Wilbur actually didn’t know if bread was supposed to be separated, but it’s how he did it with cakes, so... why not with bread?

Wilbur succeeded in getting out the eggshell when Phil spoke up, “How’s the money I’ve been sending ya? Is it enough?”

The fifteen-year-old added a cup of flour to the dry ingredient bowl, but a bit too harshly, as flour flew back at him and over the counter. It was pissing him off, why was Phil asking questions? Why was Phil and Techno bothering them? Why were they even here at all?

Messing up his baking was just the icing on the cake.

“No, it’s not enough! And maybe if you lived here, you would notice that.” He yelled, throwing his hands up, allowing the flour to spread even more. Tommy frowned at the mess.

He saw Phil standing with a shocked and confused face, “Wilbur, I live here, what do you—”

“You lived here.” Wilbur said with an upset tone, “You left when you went with Techno!”

“Techno wanted to go; I couldn’t just leave him alone!”

“That doesn’t make it right! You left us alone!”

“You have each other—”

“I was only ten!” Wilbur screamed, his throat raw and voice wavering. “A-and Tommy was nine months! I had to raise him.”

Phil scoffed, “Wilbur! I gave you everything you needed. I was still trying to be there!”

The brunette's eyes glossed over with unshed tears. He refused to cry in front of Phil, he wouldn’t let Phil see him be vulnerable. Wilbur had to be strong. And if not for himself, for Tommy. “Were you?” He yelled in return, his fists clenching and unclenching.

“Dad?” Came a teary voice from beside him. _Tommy_ , his mind supplied, and he turned his head so fast he almost got whiplash. Wilbur was quick to say, “Yeah, bubba?” With a gentle tone.

He quickly made the few steps over to the sniffling boy and took his hand in his own to comfort him. Maybe even to comfort himself too.

“What?” The voice of Phil comes from behind him, but Wilbur refuses to look back. But Tommy does, and he a few tears leak for his eyes. “It’s okay,” Wilbur whispers to the boy, his voice breaking.

He hears Phil take a few steps, and Wilbur can only guess he’s come closer. “Wilbur.” His voice is clear, but before he can continue, the younger interrupts. “Don’t you dare!” He screams as Tommy bursts into tears. Wilbur pulls him close to his chest, rubbing his back. “You left us!”

“Wilbur, look at me.”

He took a deep breath through his teeth, them spiking up uncomfortably due to the cold temperature of the house., and turned. He was met with Philza, his eyes red with unshed tears and a look that made Wilbur feel disquiet. But it was filtered out by his rage.

“What was that?” Phil spoke, but he didn’t say it like a question, more like a demand.

Wilbur’s eyes hardened, “I was more of a father than you ever were.”

There was a pause. An uncomfortable one, only filled with the sniffles from Tommy.

“Get out.”

“What?”

“I said get out!” Wilbur screamed, refusing to acknowledge the tear that rolled down his face.

Phil left the kitchen wordlessly. But Wilbur pays no mind to him as he turned to Tommy. “Hey Toms,” He speaks softly, and the boy lifts his head from Wilbur's shirt. He wipes his tears away from his cheeks with his thumb as he says, “It’s okay,”

It’s not okay.

Vaguely, he hears the door open and shut, and Wilbur can’t help but give a sad smile.

But they will be okay.

“Wanna finish this bread?” Is all that’s said, and a nod is all that’s returned.

It’ll just take a little time.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to two (2) of my friends for helping me with this!!! Love you both <3


End file.
